


Operation Love

by cremevanilla



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremevanilla/pseuds/cremevanilla
Summary: Kim Junmyeon is  man who full with regret because someone his loves married to the other person. He loves her it just he doesn't has the gut to told so. For him, Joohyun is everything but he doesn't know how to reciprocate his feeling toward her. Because of that, Joohyun met someone far away better than him and he's going to someone he loves so much married to another person...........................................................................................................................................................................................
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Junmyeon stares at the mirror with a sigh. He recalled the day when Joohyun gave him the invitation card with her beautiful smile and that day it was the happiest smile he saw from her. It was a very clear scene that kept replaying in his mind.

Flashback.

“We are going to get married.” Joohyun hands over a white card to him. Beside her, Minseok was smiling shyly when Junmyeon looked at them with a shocked and disbelief look. 

“Yup, we’re going to get married.” MInseok rubbed his nape but he looked so happy. “And we want you to be our MC during our wedding since you are very dear friends to Joohyun.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, Junmyeon.” Joohyun says. 

Junmyeon shook his head and quickly nodded without hesitation. “I will be happy to be your wedding MC.” He laughed so that he could hide his disappointment. “I’m so glad and congratulations. Both of you match in heaven.” He laughed again.

“Man, I owed you so much.” Minseok gave him a playful hit. “Next time, I will introduce someone to you too like you had introduced me to my lovely Joohyun.” 

Again Junmyeon shook his head vigorously as he shook away that memory from his mind. It was painful but what can he do. It was too late and he played a big role in getting both Minseok and Joohyun married. He took a last long look at the mirror and picked up his car key. He left his unit and went inside the lift to the basement where his car is. Again he sighs when he is about to get into his car. He starts the engine and a loud growl comes out from the engine and his car dead.

“Give me a break.” He hissed. He tried and he could see smoke coming out from the engine compartment. He smacked the wheel and got out of the car to check the engine. He fanned some of the smoke and opened the bonnet to check if anything went wrong. He glances at his watch and he’s going to be late to the wedding. 

“Just whatever.” He huffed and left to get any taxi to the wedding hall.

…………

“Is he coming yet?” Joohyun asked Seulgi.

“Sehun is trying to call him. Don’t worry, he will come to your wedding. He’s your best friend like ever.” Seulgi patted Joohyun’s shoulder. “Anyway, a bride should not be so stressed. Just relax and if he doesn't come, Sehun will replace him as your MC.”

“Seulgi, Do I have given him all the chances?” 

Seulgi was a bit taken back with Joohyun’s sudden question.

“What do you mean?” Seulgi asked her again.

“I mean, did I give Junmyeon all the chances he was supposed to have.” Joohyun says out in hope for something that she doesn't what she’s looking for. 

“You did.” Seulgi nodded. “And I believe Minseok will make you the happiest woman out there. I was so jealous of you.” Seulgi whines. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” She hugged Joohyun.

“Let’s wait for 10 minutes and if not Sehun has to be the MC.” Joohyun said. 

“Alright.” 

………

Junmyeon ran up to the taxi stand and hailed a taxi. He needs to be there as soon as he can. 

“Park Hyatt Hotel, please.” He said to the taxi driver.

“Wedding?” The driver asked.

“Yes.” Junmyeon replied shortly.

“Friend?” The driver asked again.

“A very dear friend of mine.” Somehow he sounds a bit sad when he says aloud.

“Sorry for asking.” The driver uttered and gave him a comforting smile.

“I wish I can do better but I think I don’t deserve her at all.” He said with a hint of regret.

“I wish you the best, young man.” The driver said and drove.

Junmyeon hissed when he saw the traffic. It was an accident and the traffic was jammed. He glanced again at his watch and somehow he wished he declined the invitation or maybe he was not supposed to go to the wedding. 

“It seems the traffic is bad right now.” The driver said.

“Never mind, I think i’m not going to the wedding. Can you drive back to my home.” Junmyeon sighed.

“Seriously.” The taxi driver looked back with an angry face. “I thought you were regretting because you failed to give what she deserves. Come on. At least you should be a dear friend for her for the last time or you’re going to regret this for your whole life.” 

Junmyeon was stunned and without thinking he took out some notes and gave them to the taxi driver. “Stop here. I’m going to the wedding. Thank you ahjussi.” He rushed out from the taxi and ran. 

“I guess I have some work to do.” The taxi driver mumbles once Junmyeon got out of his taxi.  
Junmyeon is sure he’s going to run his whole life. All images of her smiling were flashed inside his head. He saw someone with a bicycle and he stopped the young boy. He took out his card and shove it inside the boy’s pocket.

“Just see me in this office and I gave you money.” Junmyeon said and snatched the bicycle away from the boy. Before the boy could stop him, he already cycled away. 

“For the last time, let me make you happy, Joohyun.” 

……………..


	2. Dddum Dddum Chit

“You’re here!” Sehun was so relieved when he saw Junmyeon arrive at the wedding hall. 

“I’m not late, isn’t it?” Junmyeon panted as he was so tired from cycling. 

“Right in time.” He patted Junmyeon. “Seulgi had been nagging about you because she was scared you won’t come to the wedding.” 

“Of course I will come. Joohyun is my best friend and I won’t disappoint her.” Junmyeon said with a hint of sad smile.

“Hyung, I know how you feel right now.” Sehun patted Junmyeon’s back. “I do pray for your happiness too.”

“I’m fine. I know Minseok will make her the happiest woman in the world.” Junmyeon said. “I’m going to meet Joohyun before the wedding start.”

Sehun sighed once he saw Junmyeon’s back. He knows Junmyeon loves Joohyun. Junmyeon just doesn’t have the gut to tell her how he felt about Joohyun. 

Junmyeon knocked the door thrice and Seulgi opened the door.

“You’re almost late.” Seulgi nagged.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. My car broke down.” Junmyeon defended himself. “Can I see her?”

“Sure.” Seulgi nodded and let him in.

He was in awe when he saw Joohyun. She’s so beautiful until he went speechless. 

“Junmyeonie.” Joohyun smiled when she saw Junmyeon. 

“You’re so pretty.” He says with a little smile. “Minseok will be happy to see you.”

“I know.” Joohyun said. “Thank you for coming and good luck being my wedding MC.” She showed a fighting pose. 

“I will do my best.” Junmyeon chuckles. He checked his watch and smiled. “I think I need to go back to the hall and it’s time already.” 

“Junmyeonie, thank you for all these years.” Joohyun thanked. 

“Anything for you, Joohyun.” He said, “Minseok is waiting for you there.” 

“Let’s go, Joohyun.” Seulgi said excitedly. “I’m so excited.”

Junmyeon looked at her since it will be the last time he will see that smile. The smile that he always loved. He looked at her leaving the room with a heavy heart. How he wished he could turn back the time and win her heart back then. Seeing Joohyun at the altar with someone else like killing Junmyeon. He felt he wanted to leave and cried out aloud. He was so stupid back then. He was standing at the MC stand and looking at Minseok with envious eyes. His mind was hazy and couldn’t function well. His emotions were overwhelmed and he could feel cold sweat everywhere. He was just reading the cue card that Sehun had prepared for him. Sometimes Sehun signalled him to smile because he might look dejected. The hardest part was when he watched Minseok and Joohyun kiss. He couldn’t remember anything he had said until the last corner. 

“This will be our last corner before the wedding end. It was a special gift for the bride from us, her friends. There are memories of our friendship and we hope you, Kim Minseok can take care of her with all your heart. Let’s look at the photo slide.” Junmyeon said and pointed at the screen prepared by the wedding planner. “Our first photo is our baseball team photo.” 

Junmyeon remembered that time when their team lost the game because of him. He remembered how sad Joohyun was because he lashed out his frustration at her after so many things Joohyun had done to their baseball team. She was the greatest manager the team ever had. For the whole 2 weeks, they didn’t talk to each other. He wished he could go back to that time and fix it. Before he could move to the next photo, suddenly everyone froze like time was stopped. 

“Hello.” Junmyeon heard a man’s voice. He looked around and found the taxi driver standing between Minseok and Joohyun. 

“Ahjussi?” Junmyeon was shocked. “What are you doing here?” 

“You made it.” The ‘taxi driver’ smiled.

“What are you doing here? What had happened? Who are you?” Junmyeon bombarded him with questions. 

“Well, you might know me as a taxi driver but my main job is I’m a love fairy.” He smirks while holding a glass of champagne. “I can help you get her back.”

“Wait! What! I mean what do you mean?” Junmyeon tried to understand the whole situation.

“You know, everybody thinks wedding is a place where people are happy but nope. Weddings are places where regret, pain, sadness happen. Like you. Are you really happy for her?” He took a sip of champagne from his glass. 

“They are getting married and I don’t want to spoil their wedding plus I don’t believe in strangers.” Junmyeon replied. 

“Do you want to go back to the past and set things right?” He showed Junmyeon a sly smile. 

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon scoffed.

“I sent you back to that photo time to fix that day. If you fix that time, they might not be marrying each other but it depends on how hard you changed the situations.” The taxi driver said. “Do you want it or not?”

“How am I supposed to believe you?” Junmyeon still doubted that weird taxi driver. 

“Give me one chance to prove my magic to you.” He said. 

Junmyeon wondered if he should believe this man or not. He looked at Joohyun and thought what if this is the chance to turn the table. 

“Fine, I give you one chance to prove it.” Junmyeon nods. 

“Okay, follow me.” The man in ready mode. “Ddum ddum chit. Dddum ddum chit.” The man chants and dances weirdly in front of Junmyeon. 

“Do you seriously want me to do that?” Junmyeon huffed.

“Yah, you want it or not?” The man scoffed. 

“Are you really sure?” Junmyeon whines.

“Just do it.” The man rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Junmyeon sighed. He never knew he would dance weirdly in front of a stranger. He promised himself if nothing happened, he would punch this weird man. 

“1,2,3.”

“Ddum ddum chit, ddum ddum chit.” Junmyeon closed his eyes and danced just like the man does. He opened his eyes and he goes, “Shit.” 

………………….


	3. Hit The Ball!

“Shit.” One word came out from his mouth. He has gone back to his past and how does he gone back to the past. The man was telling the truth at all. He has a vivid memory of this situation right now. He was supposed to hit the pitch for the final score and he was failed back then. 

“What should i do now?” He keeps mumbling. If he fails to hit the ball like before, he might go back to the wedding day and he did nothing. His eyes caught Joohyun was cheering for him at the bench. She looked excited but at the same time nervous. 

“Hit the ball, Junmyeona!” Joohyun shouted. 

“Think, Junmyeon, think.” Junmyeon said to himself. Before this, he failed to hit the ball because his bat accidently slipped from his hand at the third chance. “What if, I can’t hit the ball.” His head keep chanting the same things repeatedly. During that game, everyone was so disappointed because he failed to hit the ball since he was one of the best players in his school. That day, he was so confident they could win the match because they had won the other match before and he never failed until that day. The pitcher is already in his position to throw the ball. All Junmyeon needs to do is hit the ball and they will win the game. “I can do it this time.” He took a deep breath and was ready. 

The pitcher threw the ball and for Junmyeon failed to hit the ball. 

“Damn it.” He cursed. He only had two chances left. 

“Come on, Junmyeon. You can do it!” Joohyun shouted again. 

“Hyung, you can do it.” Junmyeon heard Sehun’s voice too. 

Junmyeon can feel sweat trickle down to his face. All he needs to do is hit the ball and go back to the future. 

The pitcher threw the ball and again he failed to hit it. 

“Oh, no. Please let me win this time.” Junmyeon prayed silently in his heart. He needs to win this match and change the future. He still remembers the photo they took after the match when he and Joohyun fought, she didn’t smile at all in that photo. “Last one, Junmyeon. Last one.” He took a very deep breath and was ready to hit the last ball. “Please, god. Please.”

Everything was so fast and he couldn’t believe he couldn't hit the ball. He heard a loud whistle noise indicating the game finished when the player had finished the base run. He failed again. The future doesn’t change and he wastes the spell. He takes a few moments and glances at everyone in his team. They looked shocked because they’d just lost today. For the first time, Junmyeon felt he wanted to cry because he failed. The only left is his fighting moment with Joohyun. What he supposed to do now. 

Now, everyone in the locker room and everyone looked solemned. 

“Everyone, cheer up.” Joohyun said, trying to lift the mood. “We can try again for another tournament.”

While everyone was listening to Joohyun, Junmyeon was still trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He tried to remember what made him lash out his anger at Joohyun.

“Think, Junmyeon, think.” He hit his head, trying to remember. Then, he remembered. He got angry because one of them was putting the blame at him. They broke into a fight and Joohyun tried to stop them. Eventually, he lashes out at Joohyun. They stopped fighting when the coach came in and asked them to take a group photo. 

“I need to change this.” Junmyeon mumbles. 

Suddenly, just like he expected.

“This is Junmyeon’s fault.” 

“Ki hoong, wait.” Junmyeon heard Joohyun trying to stop Ki Hoong.

“It’s Junmyeon’s fault because he failed to hit the ball and we lost.” He added.

Junmyeon stood up and everyone was looking at both of them.

“Junmyeon. Ki Hoong, calm down.” Joohyun said. 

“It’s your fault.” Ki Hoong continued. 

Suddenly, Junmyeon gave them a 90 degree bow. 

“I’m sorry. It’s my mistake.” Junmyeon said.

Everyone was so shocked and even Joohyun because Junmyeon that Joohyun knew never apologized to people. 

“I’m very sorry. I take my responsibility.” Junmyeon continued making Ki Hoong startled with his apology. “Let’s try harder in our next game. Let’s win next time.”

“I guess you were right. Let’s try harder in our next game.” Ki Hoong uttered. 

Junmyeon smiles when Joohyun secretly gives him a thumbs up. 

“Since I failed to hit the ball just now, I’ll treat everyone for today snack.” Junmyeon grinned. 

“Really!” Everyone said in unison.

“Yes, my treat.” Junmyeon nods.

Yeay! Everyone cheered and began to pack up. Joohyun just laughed and shook her head.

“Let’s go eat at the ahjumma shop.” Junmyeon suggests. It was Joohyun’s favourite snack place and Joohyun deserves the treat because she did a lot to the team. 

“You guys go first. I need to talk to the coach first. I will catch up later.” Joohyun said and everyone agreed. 

“I’ll go with you.” Junmyeon said and followed her. He does not believe what had happened. He met high school Joohyun and she hasn’t married Minseok yet.

“You’re weird today.” Joohyun brokes the silence.

Junmyeon was taken back by Joohyun’s sudden remarks. 

“Nah, I’m fine.” He replied. 

“I thought you’re going to punch Ki Hoong.” She said with a relieved tone. 

“Why would I punch him. He was right.” Junmyeon chuckles. “It was my mistakes and we are not fighting.”

“Fighting?” Joohyun looked at him weirdly.

“Nothing. I’m just babbling around.” Junmyeon quickly dropped the topic. He shouldn’t tell Joohyun about what had actually happened. 

“I like when you apologize just now.” Joohyun smiles.

“I like you too.” Junmyeon blurt.

“What?” Joohyun stopped and faced him.

“I mean I like you when you become our manager. You know how to deal with us.” Junmyeon says while rubbing his neck. 

“I know. I’m the best manager.” Joohyun smirks. “And you should win the next game.” She fake and angry face at Junmyeon.

“Yes, boss.” Junmyeon laughed. 

“I’m proud of you, today.” She chuckles. 

Junmyeon smiles. He wonders if he was different in the past, maybe Joohyun won’t be marrying Minseok. He learned one thing, he should control his anger and ego. 

“Let’s see the coach and then we are going to eat.” SHe squeals happily. “I want tteokbokki a lot.”

“Anything for you.” Junmyeon mumbles almost like whispering. 

At the snack house, all of them looked happy despite they’re just lose the game. Joohyun was happy too. That’s al; he wanted. 

“Let’s take a photo.” Joohyun said and took out her camera from her school bag. She asked the ahjumma to take their photo. Junmyeon quickly takes a place beside Joohyun and they exchange smiles. 

“1,2,3, kimchi.” The ahjumma said and pressed the shutter. 

Suddenly, Junmyeon felt he was being pulled inside the camera and poof. He was at the wedding. Joohyun was smiling at MInseok and she saw Junmyeon. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Sehun came and asked Junmyeon.

Junmyeon took a deep breath and looked around. Yes, he's back at the present day. He glanced at photo slides and the photo had changed. Before, in the photo, Joohyun was not smiling but now she was. She was smiling happily. Junmyeon guesses his action was not big enough to change the situation because Joohyun is still married to MInseok. He pressed the controller and the photo came out. It was his birthday party. Again, they were fighting on that day. When he’s about to talk, everything stops again.


	4. Happy Birthday

“Again.” Junmyeon mouthed when the time stopped again and the ‘taxi’ man came.

“We met again.” He smiles.

“You said I can get her back but she’s still marrying him.” Junmyeon whines. 

“Do you think you can change the future with a small effort? Keep dreaming.” The ‘taxi’ man huffed. 

“I thought so.” Junmyeon mumbles. 

“Do you remember what happened that day?” He asked Junmyeon.

“We were fighting on my birthday. They threw a birthday party for me but she didn't look happy. She keeps mentioning about her strawberry milk inside her locker.” Junmyeon replied.

“You sure are a useless person.” The ‘taxi’ man scoffed.

“It’s not that I’m useless but I’m hopeless.” Junmyeon sighed. 

“Well, do something so that she will be yours.” He slapped Junmyeon’s back.

“Ouch, it’s hurt.” Junmyeon flinched in pain. “I know. I am trying.” 

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“I am.” Junmyeon nodded.

“Says the magic word.”

“Again.” Junmyeon huffed. “It’s embarrassing.”

“You want it or not?”

“I want it.” Junmyeon sighed.

“So, what are you waiting for.” The ‘taxi’ man said.

“Fine.” Junmyeon let out a deep sigh and chanted the spell. “Ddum ddum ddum chit!”

He screamed when he felt a force pulling him as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and found he was in a karaoke room. Some of his baseball team was there and a few girls from other schools. Then, he remembered the photo, he was supposed at his birthday party that Joohyun prepared together with Sehun and Seulgi. Now, he got it. On ‘this’ day, he was late to the birthday party because he followed his teammates for this mixer. 

“Owh, shit.” He looked at the clock and it’s already late. Then, his phone rang. It was Sehun. 

“Hyung, aren’t you coming?” He said in line.

“I am. I am.” Junmyeon half yelled because it was so noisy in the room. 

“Hyung, please come faster, the shop is going to close in one hour.” Sehun uttered.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Junmyeon said. He ended the call and excused himself. “I need to go now, you guys enjoy it.”

“Where are you going?” One of them asking. “It’s still early.”

“My, hmm. My mom is calling. She needs something.” Junmyeon makes an excuse to escape.

“Owh, go. You should go now.”

“Bye.” Junmyeon grabs his things and leaves. He checked his phone and there was a message from Joohyun.

-I left my strawberry milk in my locker. Can you bring it here? My password is my birthday.-

Milk strawberry in a locker. There must be something. He turns around and heads back to his school. He needs to check what is inside Joohyun’s locker. He ran as fast as he could reach the school faster. Once he reached, without greeting the security, he sprinted to the locker room and searched for Joohyun’s locker. 

“This is it.” He panted and opened the locker. He was stunned when he saw what inside the locker, it was his supposed birthday present that he never knew. Joohyun got him a rare collection of Star Wars R2D2 figurines. Now, he remembered why Joohyun got a job for part time and it’s because she wanted to buy this present for him. He felt disappointed at himself before but now, he will make the changes. He grabs the figurines and sprints out from the school. He needs to go to the snack shop they always hang out with. 

After 10 minutes of running, he finally arrived. He entered the shop while panting.

“I’m sorry. I’m late.” He’s still panting.

“Where have you been? We waited for you for a long time.” Joohyun scolded him.

“Hyung, the girls started to get angry at me too.” Sehun whined. 

“I..I..I went to get strawberry milk.” He took out a strawberry milk and threw it at Joohyun and he took out something from his bag. “And this too.”

A smile lit from Joohyun’s face when she saw the figurines. She worked so hard to get that figurines for Junmyeon.

“You managed to find it.” She smiles.

“Of course.” Junmyeon nods. “You should tell me correctly like hey, Junmyeon. I got R2D2 for you in my locker. It’s your birthday present.”

“It’s a surprise, you dumb.” Joohyun chuckles. “Let’s blow your birthday cake.”

“I take it out.” Seulgi said and rushed to the counter to ask for Junmyeon’s cake.

“Thank god, hyung. If not, we will be sad at you.” Sehun said.

“I know.” Junmyeon smiles. “By the way, thank you, Joohyun. It means a lot to me. I will keep it for the rest of my life.” 

“Grow up, Junmyeon. You are old already.” Joohyun laughed when she teased him.

“You should bring Joohyun for a date, you idiot.” Seulgi scoffed. 

“Yah.” Joohyun gave a light slap at Seulgi’s arm. She was blushing.

“You, right. Let’s go on date.” Junmyeon said. 

Everyone looked at him, surprised. 

“This Saturday.” Junmyeon continues.

“Really?” Joohyun asked him for a confirmation.

“Yes. I wait for you at the subway station.” Junmyeon nods.

“Wuuu, Joohyun and Junmyeon are going to go on a date.” Sehun coed, making Joohyun blushed. 

“Shut up.” She hit Sehun hard.

“Fine, fine.” Sehun huffed. “Let’s cut the cake. I’m hungry now.” 

“But let's take a photo first.” Seulgi took out her camera and asked the waiter to take the photo for them. 

Junmyeon holds the figurines high and smiles as he knows he really did a good job today. 

“1,2,3, smiles.” click and Junmyeon felt he was pulled inside the camera and poof, he’s back at the wedding. 

He thought he had made a big change but nope. Joohyun is still married to Minseok. He looked at the photo and Joohyun looked so happy there compared to the previous birthday photo. He looked at her and sighed.

“That photo was taken during my birthday and the bride really gave me a special birthday gift. She knew I was a nerd. So, Minseok, she knew how to choose your present well.” Junmyeon let out a soft chuckle to hide his sadness. “Let’s move to the next photo.” 

The photo changes to their school trip to Jeju. It was the worst school trip ever because he remembered very well that his so-called girlfriend, Hyo joo attacked Joohyun. After that, Joohyun and he started to distance themselves. Again, the time froze and the ‘taxi’ man came out.

…………………..


	5. Changing Decision

“It looks pretty bad in there.” The ‘taxi’ man said.

“Very bad.” Junmyeon sighs. “I don’t know how to fix this.” 

“Give it a try.” He replied. 

Junmyeon gets ready to go back and this time he is very determined that he’s going to change something big. “Ddum ddum ddum chit.” He closed his eyes and opened them back.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a very bad situation. He was in the middle of Hyo Joo and Joohyun.

“Oh, crap.” He mumbles. He couldn’t remember much about what had happened. He knew Hyo Joo hates Joohyun so much.

“Stay away from my boyfriend, you bitch!” Hyo Joo shrieked and pulled Joohyun’s hair.

“Yah, we’re just friends, for god sake.” Joohyun defended herself.

“Bitch, I know you like Junmyeon so much and you followed him everywhere!” Hyo Joo spat.

“Stop it!” Junmyeon stopped both of them. Both Hyo Joo and Joohyun were shocked when Junmyeon meddled into their fight. 

“Just whatever.” Joohyun huffed and left. 

Junmyeon couldn’t stop Joohyun but he knew Joohyun was not okay. He needs to deal with Hyo Joo first and then he will settle with Joohyun. 

“You need to choose, Junmyeon! Me or her!” Hyo Joo shouts. 

Junmyeon realized he was dumb before when he date Hyo Joo. He dates her because she was the popular girl and he was a team superstar. They were a power couple in the school. He remembered when he told Joohyun, Hyo Joo and he dated, Joohyun’s face showed a disappointed look. He knew Hyo Joo always talked bad about Joohyun but he didn’t do anything because he was a coward. He didn't want the whole school to turn him into a laughing stock when Hyo Joo dumped him but she did cheat on him in the end. Joohyun was the person who comforted him that time. He needs to do something now since he was given a second chance. 

“Look here, Hyo Joo. You need to stop it.” Junmyeon said.

“What! Are you saying this is my fault!” Hyo Joo scoffed. 

“Yeah.” He nods. “I’m done with you. I knew everything about what you had done to Joohyun. The school forum, the wild gossip. It’s all you.” Junmyeon knows he needs to protect Joohyun. 

“You dump me!” Hyo Joo turned into a maniac.

“Yes, I am.” Junmyeon said. “I know you’ve been cheating me with someone else.”

“Good enough, I’m done with you too.” Hyo Joo snorts. “Moreover, you two matched very well as a loser.”

“Say what you want to say. I don’t care. Joohyun is a good person and she’s my friend.” Junmyeon replied and left. He took out his phone and tried to call Joohyun. “Damn it.” He cursed when Joohyun was not answering his call. He looked at his watch and they had one hour left before the bus left to the next destination. He needs to find Joohyun now. The camellia garden was so big and he had been running around for 30 minutes and yet,he didn’t find Joohyun. 

“Come on.” He panted while running. He runned again and stopped at a place. He saw a familiar figure and he is certainly that’s Joohyun. He came closer and tapped on her shoulder. She turned and she was crying.

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes. “I’m such a horrible friend.”

“It’s not your fault.” She replies and wipes her tears away.

“Nope. I know she’s been bullying you but I never stopped her. I just let her do what she wants.” Junmyeon sighed. “I am supposed to protect my friend.”

“It’s okay.” She replied with a weak smile. “You like her so much.”

“Not anymore.” Junmyeon huffed. “You know you were always right about her. I was blinded to date a popular girl.”

“Every boy in our school likes Hyo Joo.” Joohyun huffed. 

“We’s just dumb.” Junmyeon laughed. “But, I want to tell you that I’m done with her. I don’t care anymore. She’s the worst.”

Joohyun looked at her with a disbelief look.

“Are you serious?” Joohyun uttered.

“I’m serious. You know she’s been posting all those weird gossip about you in our school blog.” Junmyeon scoffed. 

“What school blog?” Joohyun looked at him weirdly. “Isn’t our school blog going to launch next month.” 

Junmyeon just realized he was ahead of his time. During this time, the school blog hasn't launched yet. 

“What school blog?” Joohyun asked again.

“Nothing.” Junmyeon fakes his laugh. Crap. He’s going to get caught. “Well, I have known Hyo Joo for long time.”

“Long time?” Joohyun looked at him again. 

“What? It’s right. I have known her for a long time.” Junmyeon huffed. 

“Hyo Joo just transferred to our school last month, Junmyeon.” Joohyun explained. “Or did I miss something?”

Double crap. Junmyeon felt he wanted to hit his head hard. He completely forgot about Hyo Joo. 

“Ha ha ha. You’re right.” Junmyeon fakes his laugh again. “Yah, let’s go now. We are going to be late?” He tried to change the topic. 

“You’re so weird, today.” Joohyun laughed. “Did Hyo Joo hit you or something?”

“I’m fine. Let’s go now. I’ll treat you for a snack.” Junmyeon smiles. 

“Call.” Joohyun became excited. “Are you really over with her?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Junmyeon huffed. “Come on, I’m hungry now.” 

“I’m so happy to hear it. I don’t know why but I’m happy.” Joohyun smiles.

“As long as you are happy, I’m happy too.” Junmyeon replied.

“Eww, Junmyeon. That's so corny.” Joohyun mimics like she wanted to vomit. 

Both of them walked heading to the bus and Junmyeon sure Joohyun was happy now. 

“Yah, Junmyeon. Let’s take a photo to commemorate the day you dump Hyo Joo.” Joohyun giggles. 

“Let’s not.” Junmyeon sighs. 

“Come on.” Joohyun whines and takes out her camera. She stood beside him and wrapped her arm around Junmyeon’s neck in a friendly manner. “Say Kimchi.” She pressed the shutter and again Junmyeon returned to the wedding ceremony. 

Junmyeon gasped when he saw a new picture. There is no photo of their class in Jeju. It changed to Joohyun and Seulgi's photo. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Sehun asked him when Sehun found Junmyeon started to look confused.

“Sehun, where is our class in Jeju’s photo?” He half whispered to Sehun.

“Joohyun and you never take a photo with us. You guys just disappear and come back when the bus almost wants to go.” Sehun explained. “Are you okay, hyung?”

“I’m fine.” Junmyeon replied. THe future does change. 

“Hyung you really made it into the headline in our school because you dumped that crazy Hyo Joo.” Sehun laughed. “The girls couldn’t stop talking about it.”

“Yah, what are you guys doing?” Seulgi came and scolded them. “Stop talking and change the photo. I look fat there.” 

“Ops, sorry.” Junmyeon said and continued his duty as the mc. He glanced at Joohyun, she was talking and laughing with Minseok. He felt his eyes filled with envy when he saw that. 

He continued and the next photo is a photo of him, Minseok and Joohyun. Here comes the day Minseok meets Joohyun. He needed to stop MInseok from meeting Joohyun. 

………….


	6. Kim Minseok

Junmyeon stared at the photo and it was the first time Minseok met Joohyun. He was the one who introduced Joohyun to Minseok. It was a junior and senior mixer. Every junior needs to attend it and that includes Minseok, Joohyun and him. Before he could continue, like always the time stop and the ‘taxi’ driver appeared. 

“So?” He asked.

“So?” Junmyeon asked him back. 

“What should you do?” He smirked.

“Wait. I don’t understand. I think I have done a lot in changing the past but why are they still here in the wedding?” Junmyeon asked.

“Well, it’s not as easy as you think. Yes, you might change the past but have you changed her feeling?” He pointed at Joohyun. “Don’t give up.”

Junmyeon just sighed and stared at Joohyun. Is he doing the right things? 

“I don’t think I’m doing the right thing?” Junmyeon wondered. 

"I gave you chances to get your love one more time and make sure you won't fail this time." He said. “I don’t normally give a second chance to people but I chose you. So, don’t waste it.” 

"I won't this time." Junmyeon nods repeatedly to show his eagerness. He won't blow his second chance to get his love, Bae Joohyun.

"Are you ready, young man." The man smirked.

"I am." Junmyeon took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Say the magic word." The man smirks. 

And,

Junmyeon opened his eyes and he’s in his first year of university.He was somewhere and he remembered, it was his rented room. He remembered Joohyun and him getting enrolled in the same university while Sehun went to another and Seulgi too. Every weekend they will hang out at his to spend time together. So now what should he do? He looked around and searched for the calendar to see what date is today. It's the 5th of April and where is Joohyun? Suddenly his phone buzzed and it’s Minseok.

“Oh, no.” He started to panic. Kim Minseok, a guy that will make any girl fall with his charm and even Joohyun. Minseok was his classmate for extra class and they hung out together a lot during university and sometimes Joohyun will join them till later, they dated each other. He went back to reality when the phone rang again. He picked up the call and answered it.

“Hey, don’t forget today.” Minseok reminds him about the mixer.

“Yeah, I won’t. See you later.” He replied and ended the call. He needed to find Joohyun now and do anything so Minseok won’t know her. Suddenly, the door was opened and it was Joohyun. Her hand was full with things.

“Yah, Kim Junmyeon!” She half yelled. “I’m going to kill you.”

He was confused at that time because he cannot remembered.

“Do you think I’m your maid?” She continued. “What the hell, you put your underwear in the laundry and ask me to wash them for you.”

Now he remembered. Joohyun was the one who took care of his room chores because he didn't know much about how to do it. 

“I’m sorry, perhaps.” He said and quickly took his things from her. 

“Yah, get your own girlfriend and ask her to do them. I’m tired already.” She huffed. 

Junmyeon started to wonder, if she hated to do them but why did she insist on doing all the things for him. He was clueless. Maybe she really hates it and it was inappropriate for him to ask her to do his laundry. 

“I’m sorry. Next time, you don’t need to do it.” Junmyeon quickly apologizes but she was taken back with it. 

“But..”

“It’s okay. I need to do it by myself.” He told her. 

“Really?” She asked him.

“Yup.” He nodded. “I will be good to you after this.” He laughed.

“Are you sick?” Joohyun quickly touched his forehead.

“I’m not.” He shook his head. “Well, since you are here, let’s eat something.” Junmyeon suggested. “Before we need to go to the mixer?” 

“I bring something to eat, actually.” Joohyun mumbles. 

“I really owe you a lot, Joohyun.” Junmyeon said. Yes, Joohyun really took care of him during university time. 

“You’re weird.” Joohyun scoffed. “Let’s eat now. I’m hungry. By the way, Kim Junmyeon.”

“Yes.” He responded. 

“Stop buying clothes.” She replied. “You have so much clothes compared to me.”

Junmyeon bursts into laughing and nods. “Fine.”

Okay, while they were eating and now he remembered. On the last mixer, he and Joohyun went separately and maybe this time, they were supposed to come together. 

“Yah, Joohyun. Let;s go to the mixer together.” He said.

“Okay.” She smiles.

“And don’t talk to strangers.” He added. 

“Are you my father?” She scoffed.

“Yah, it’s my duty to protect you. If not, what am I going to tell your father.” Junmyeon says seriously.

“Shut up, old man. I know how to take care of myself.” Joohyun laughed. “I miss Seulgi and Sehun. I wish they went to the same university.”

Well Seulgi was just fine but not Sehun. Junmyeon laughed in his mind because Sehun will always whine about the university and everything. 

So, this time, he went to the mixer with Joohyun. Joohyun wanted to sit at the place she was supposed to sit in the past but he changed it. He asked Joohyun to sit with him at another place. He started to look around and Minseok was still not here.

“Yah, later if someone named Kim Minseok says something to you, just ignore him. He’s a weirdo.” Junmyeon whispered to Joohyun.

“Huh? Weirdo?” Joohyun looked at him weirdly. “But this morning you just texted me, you had found your new BFF after Sehun and it was Minseok.”

“Did I?” Junmyeon can’t believe what he had said. “Maybe I’m drunk.”

“You did sound drunk right now.” Joohyun huffed.

Then, he saw Minseok. Minseok waves at him with a smile. He wanted to join them but the seat around them had been taken so he decided to sit somewhere else. Junmyeon felt relieved because it was different that time. He was not looking when he accidently poured the whole beer in Joohyun’s glass and wet Joohyun’s pants. 

“Yah, Kim Junmyeon!” 

“Opps, sorry.” Junmyeon apologized. “I slipped my hand.”

“Never mind. I need to go to the toilet.” She said and left her seat. 

“Okay.” Junmyeon smiles sheepishly and apologizes to her again. After Joohyun gone to the toilet, he looked around again and he found Minseok was not there. “Where did he go?” 

After a while, Joohyun comes back and there is a jacket wrapped around her waist.

“Whose jacket is that?” Junmyeon asked her. 

“Owh, a gentleman gave me this because my pants were wet.” She smiles. “He’s so nice.” 

“Who is he?” Junmyeon started to have a bad feeling right now. 

Joohyun started to look around and,

“There he is.” She pointed at someone familiar. 

The guy waved back at them and Junmyeon wanted to hit himself right now. Maybe he is still the reason Minseok and Joohyun fall in love with each other. 

“That’s Minseok.” He mumbles. Suddenly a flash comes from a senior’s camera taking a group photo and Junmyeon is back at the wedding. 

He opened his eyes and that photo was there. He just sighed and clicked the next photo. He remembered that photo where he regretted so much that time. Maybe this time he can changed it. 

...................................................


	7. Your smile is my priority

Before,

“What happened?” Seulgi asked Joohyun as she looked so worried during the phone call. 

“Haraboeji. He’s not feeling well.” Joohyun answered. 

“Then, you should visit your grandfather.” Seulgi said. 

“Do you mean now?” Junmyeon asked Joohyun. 

“I think so.” She nodded. 

“But I got the ticket already for the play.” He huffed. 

“Yah, Junmyeon. She should go back to Daegu.” Seulgi retaliated. 

“It’s okay. I can go back a day after the play.” Joohyun said since she doesn’t want Seulgi and Junmyeon to continue bickering. 

“I promised I will send you to the bus station later.” Junmyeon says happily. 

Present day,

He remembered that day, Joohyun was supposed to go back to Daegu after the play but she couldn’t because of university assignment and three days later, her grandfather passed away. She never had the chance to meet him for the last time. He still remembered how Joohyun cried when she received the news from her parents. It was his fault because he insist to go to watch that stupid play but Joohyun never put the blame at him. In fact, she blamed herself. 

Before he could talk, time stopped like before and that man came. 

“I believe this is the most regretful photo right?” He said.

“Very much.” Junmyeon replied. 

“For your information, I cannot bring back a person who has died. I’m just a love fairy.” He reminded Junmyeon.

“Got it.” 

“So, are you ready?” He asked.

“I am.” Junmyeon took a deep breath and said the magic words.   
And he’s back to the past. He opened his eyes and he was inside the subway and Joohyun was sitting beside him. 

“Where are we?” He asked Joohyun panicky. 

“In a subway.” She replied with a weird look.

“To where?” He asked again.

“To Yeoksam for the play.” She answered but still she looked at him weirdly.

“NO. NO. We have to get you back to Daegu.” He said and pulled her hand.

“Wait. What?” Joohyun was so lost when Junmyeon suddenly pulled her hand and both of them exit from the subway. 

“We’re going back to Daegu now or you won’t get to meet your haraboeji.” He said and continued holding her hand while walking out the subway train. He hailed a taxi and asked the driver to head to the bus station. 

Joohyun couldn’t digest what was happening and Junmyeon kept babbling weird things that she couldn’t understand too. 

“But, how about the play?” Joohyun asked.

“We can watch it other time but haraboeji is more important.” He replied. “I sent messages to Seulgi and Sehun already. Let them watch it together.” 

“Did something happen on the subway while you were sleeping?” Joohyun asked. 

“I just dreamed something not good and I think we should visit your grandfather.” He said. 

“You’re quite weird these days.” Joohyun said. “Like you are not the usual Junmyeon.”

“What do you mean but not the usual Junmyeon?” He huffed.

“You are quite sensible now.” Joohyun says with a smile. 

“Well, I changed for good.” Junmyeon chuckles. 

“Really?” She teased him. 

They reached the bus station and they were greeted with grumpy Oh Sehun and worried Seulgi.  
“Do you guys really want to ditch us and visit haraeboji?” Sehun whined. 

“Not really. Junmyeon just sending me here.” Joohyun said. 

“Nope, I’m going with you.” Junmyeon said without hesitation. 

“Wait! I thought you were just sending me and you off to go.” Joohyun was shocked. 

“I’m not going to let you go back to Daegu alone at this hour.” Junmyeon scoffed.

“Okay, okay. Everyone will go to Daegu now. I bought the ticket already.” Seulgi sighed. “All you guys do are bickering and bickering.” 

The three of them went quiet and after a while they laughed. 

“Haraboeji must be happy to see all of you.” Joohyun smiles. 

Junmyeon smiles as he knew he managed to make Joohyun happy and she won’t felt regret when haraboeji passed away. 

…..

Junmyeon huffed when Sehun sat beside him.

“Why are you so grumpy?” Sehun scoffed.

“Nothing.” Junmyeon sighed. He thought he’s going to sit beside Joohyun but Seulgi is.

“What with the sudden change of plan?” Sehun asked. 

“I just worried of haraboeji.” He answered.

Out of sudden, Sehun took out his handphone.

“Hyung, let’s take a photo.”

“Wait.” Junmyeon panics and before he says anything, Sehun already pressed the button and everything went black. 

Junmyeon opened his eyes and he’s back at the wedding. Nothing was changed and Joohyun was still married to Minseok. He let out a heavy sigh but once he saw the photo, he felt bittersweet. It was a photo of Joohyun and her grandfather and she looked so happy there. He guessed he had made the right choice. He pressed enter for the next photo and his heart sunk. It was a photo of Joohyun and Minseok. It seems like their first date. He is about to press the enter button but the time stopped. He became weird because there is no photo of him inside the photo. 

The ‘taxi’ man appeared and Junmyeon jolted from his place because he was shocked. 

“You sure have a small heart.” The man laughed. 

“You just appeared from nowhere.” Junmyeon huffed. 

“Are you sad seeing that photo?” He asked.

“Of course I am.” He sighed. “But I’m not in that photo.”

“Are you sure?” He smirked.

“I am.” Junmyeon nodded. 

“You were there.” 

Junmyeon frowned and he moved closer to the screen and he was there. He was outside the restaurant and he was captured in that photo.

“I promise I will go to the temple a lot after this.” Junmyeon squeals happily.

“Hope so, young man.” The man just scoffed. 

“I’m ready.” Junmyeon said confidently. 

“Say it.”

Junmyeon closed his eyes and again he chanted the magic words. 

…………….


	8. He always love you.

He opened his eyes and startled when he was inside his old room during his university. He looked for a calendar or anything that can show him what day is today. He looked into his bag and his phone was inside. He checked the date and it was 15 June. He needs to remember what he did on 15 June or should he have looked for Joohyun. Suddenly, his phone rang and it was Minseok.

“Yah, where are you?” He asked Junmyeon on the phone.

“Minseok?” Junmyeon uttered. 

“Yes, it’s me. Yah, is there anything happening? You sound like you were not fine?” Minseok asked him worriedly.

“Nah, I’m good. What are we supposed to do now? I mean you and me?” Junmyeon asked as he couldn’t recall anything that happened that day. 

“Gosh, Junmyeon. Our club had a drinking party celebrating our seniors. We were waiting for you.” 

“I’ll be there but where?” He asked again.

“Seriously. At the usual place. The samgyupsal place.” Minseok huffed.

“Okay, I’m coming.” Junmyeon faked a laugh and he grabbed his things then left the room. He doesn't know what he is supposed to do now. How is he going to stop the date?

………

Soon he arrived and everyone was there. 

“Sorry. Overslept.” He grinned and sat beside Minseok. 

“No worry.” Minseok replied and drank his drink.

Junmyeon needs to do something or the date will happen and the wedding is still on. He grabbed a bottle of beer and took a big chug of it hoping he would get a tiny gut. 

“Hey, Minseok. Hmmm, I want to ask you something?” Junmyeon starts. 

“Yeah, go on.” Minseok gave his attention to Junmyeon.

“Do you know my friend, Joohyun? The weird looking girl with black hair?” He asked.

“Joohyun. Of course I know.” He smiles. “She’s pretty by the way.” He said with a hint of blush on his face. 

“NO, she’s not. She’s weird. Haha.” Junmyeon fakes a laugh and takes another gulp of beer. 

“By the way, talking about Joohyun. I met her a few times in Social club. She’s so cool.” Minseok smiles again. 

OH NO. Junmyeon screamed inside his mind. Minseok had started to like her. This needs to stop.

“She has a boyfriend already.” Junmyeon blurted out. This is what he never planned to say.

“Oh, really?” Minseok let out a small laugh and rubbed his nape. “I guess I don’t have the chance.”

“Yeah. Her boyfriend is so protective of her.” Junmyeon added. 

It was getting awkward but then Junmyeon was caught back with Minseok’s question.

“Do you ever have feelings for her? I mean you guys looked so close. I thought you guys were dating but looked like she has somebody else.”

“I…..” He’s trying to find his words. He was talking to Joohyun’s future husband. Then,   
“Are you kidding me? We’re just been friends since we were young.” 

“You know if I were you, I will certainly make her become mine. She’s perfect and I like everything about her.Even the smallest things she does I was enchanted with her.” Minseok sighs then he laughed. “Do tell me if they had broken up.”

Junmyeon drank another gulp of his beer and somehow he was disappointed with himself. Even now, he isn't honest with his feelings. Minseok was sincerer than him. Does he deserve every chance?

…………..

Joohyun startled when she heard a loud bang from the door. She grabs her phone and calls Junmyeon since there is a stranger knocking at her door. Then, she heard a familiar ringtone come out from her door. Junmyeon answered her call too.

“Joohyuna, it’s me. Your friend, Junmyeon.” and he sounds very drunk.

She opened the door and Junmyeon was sitting on the floor.   
“What on earth you’re doing, Kim Junmyeon!” She hit on his back.

“Ouch! Stop it!” Junmyeon whines and grabs her hand. “I just want to see you, hehe.” 

“You’re drunk. Go home.” Joohyun huffed and pulled her hand away as she was not comfortable with sudden contact. 

“Bae Joohyun, listen.” He points his finger and wiggles it. “I don’t want you to date Kim Minseok. Just don’t.” 

“What nonsense is that? You are really drunk.” Joohyun whines. “I’m calling Sehun to fetch you.” 

Junmyeon stopped her. 

“I like you Bae Joohyun.” He blurted out. “But Minseok loved you more.” 

“Urgh, you are so drunk. I’m calling Sehun.” Joohyun grunts but she was startled with the confession too. “Nobody likes nobody.”

Suddenly she heard a thud sound and Junmyeon had passed out in front of her door.

“Seriously.” She scoffed. “Wake up! You’re too heavy for me to carry you!”

………

Junmyeon startled when he opened his eyes and he was on the floor of Joohyun’s house but someone had covered him with a blanket and there was a pillow too. 

“Morning.” Joohyun greets him and she looked like she was unhappy.

“I drank and I came to your house?” He asked for confirmation from her. 

“Yeah and spurts a few nonsense too.” She glared at him. 

“Sorry. I must have been drinking a lot yesterday.”

“Now, come here. I made you hangover soup.” She said and tapped the table.

“You’re the best.” Junmyeon chuckles. 

They sit facing each other and Joohyun was still not moved on from Junmyeon’s last night confession. 

“Is there something on my face?” He asked since Joohyun was staring at his face.

She quickly shakes her head and drinks her tea. 

“Did I say something weird yesterday?” He asked.

“Nope. Nothing. Just random mumbling.” She lied. 

“Thank god.” He felt relieved.

Joohyun was still thinking about it actually but she kept it to herself. 

“Hurry up. Finish your food. I have class soon.” Joohyun huffed.

“Sorry.” He giggled and quickly finished his meal. 

………..

He was still stuck in the past since there is no photo taken. Going back to his university sure does bring back some memories. Right now, he’s going to the most hated class for his entire semester. As he was walking, he saw Joohyun and Minseok. They were talking and they looked so close. He wanted to stop them but suddenly, a bright flash came from out of nowhere and it was from the photography class. They were taking photo and they accidentally take his photo then,

He opened his eyes and he was at the wedding. The photo had changed but still a photo of the two dating but at a different place. Again he failed. He sighed and continued doing his job as an mc. He pressed the next button and it was Joohyun’s birthday party. On that day, they were fighting because Joohyun brought Minseok to their ‘basement’ and he was not happy with it. They had a fight and Minseok chose to leave. Joohyun was so sad on that day and ever since that, both Junmyeon and Joohyun were not on speaking terms. 

……….


	9. Confession

He stared at the photo for a long time. That was the day when their friendship slowly broke and cannot be mend. He just realizes that he's the reason their group of friendship broke up. 

“I don’t know why Seulgi chose that photo because that day it was so awkward and I don't want to remember it.” Sehun whispered. “Joohyun and you stopped hanging out together too.”

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon apologized suddenly. 

“I understand your feeling at that time.” He replied. “Joohyun probably felt bad too.”

They stop chatting when Seulgi gives them a stern look since they are taking quite a long time at that picture. Sehun grinned and pressed the button and time stopped. Everybody stops except Junmyeon. The old man appeared and smiled at him.

“Well, are you satisfied with the past?” He asked.

“Not so but I’m trying.” Junmyeon replied.

“Are you ready?” 

“Ready.” He nods.

…….

He opened his eyes and they were at Sehun’s apartment. They were eating some instant noodles. 

“Are you listening?” Sehun asked.

“What?” He asked him back.

“I said which one girl is better.” He whines. “The girls said both of them were no good.”

“Oh Sehun, listen to us or you’re going to suffer.” Joohyun laughed.

“I hate you guys.” Sehun huffed.

“Okay, enough about you, Sehun. It’s boring.” Seulgi teased him.

“Why don’t you date Seulgi?” Junmyeon uttered.

Everybody went silent before Seulgi choked with her drinks.

“Sehun. Please no.” She half shouted. 

“Me too.” Sehun retaliates. “Then, why don’t you date? Both of you!” Sehun pointed at Joohyun and Junmyeon.

Junmyeon stared at Joohyun searching for what reaction she will give. 

“I have a boyfriend.” She replied.

“WHAT!” Sehun and Seulgi said in unison while Junmyeon just sat there in silence. 

“You didn’t tell us.” Seulgi sulked. 

“We just started dating.” She replied with a blush. 

“Who is this mystery man?” Sehun joined the conversation. 

“I will introduce you guys later.” Joohyun smiles.

“Junmyeon hyung, you just got wasted.” Sehun jokes.

“Not funny.” Junmyeon mumbles. 

The atmosphere becomes awkward suddenly. 

“I think I need to go.” Junmyeon sat and stood up. “I have something to finish up. You guys have fun.” 

Then, he left. He walked with his mind wondering is this totally worth it because it doesn’t change anything. Suddenly, he heard someone call his name and it was Joohyun.

“Junmyeon, wait!”

He stops and turn his back facing her. 

“You’re hiding something and I need to know.” She said. 

“Did you date Kim Minseok?” Junmyeon asked her. 

“How did you know?” She was surprised. “Did he tell you?” 

“Nope.” Junmyeon shook his head. “I know he likes you. I don’t like this Joohyun.”

“I..I don’t understand.” Joohyun frowns as she doesn’t understand what Junmyeon is trying to tell her. 

“If I said I like you, would you leave Minseok.” Junmyeon uttered.

“What nonsense is this? Are you drunk?” Joohyun's voice quivers and there is hint of tear formed in her eyes.

“I meant it. I like you Joohyun and I don’t want you to be with Minseok.” He confessed and he knew he never confessed to her before. 

“This is crazy. Stop with these jokes.” She began to cry. 

“You’re crying and I know you love me too.” Junmyeon continued. 

Joohyun was trying to find anything she could say to him but her mind was empty since she started to sob. She’s waiting for him to tell her this before but not now. 

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon sighs. “I shouldn't have said it.” Before Joohyun managed to say anything, he just left because it’s useless. 

…………..

It was the birthday party’s day. Everything was pretty awkward for Joohyun and him. She was avoiding him at all. He’s been thinking maybe the reason he came back to the past is to make Joohyun’s smiles. He’s trying to be positive and he thinks he shouldn’t spoil her birthday today. Whatever happened, he will accept it. 

“Here she’s come!” Seulgi squeals when she sees Joohyun with someone. ‘Oh my gosh, he looked good.”

“Let me see too!” Sehun joined her. 

Junmyeon smiles bitterly and he tried to maintain his composure today. As soon, Joohyun and Minseok entered, he saw Joohyun’s face. She looked so happy.

“Hey.” Minseok’s face lit when he saw Junmyeon.

“You know him!” Both Seulgi and Sehun said in unison. 

“He's a friend of mine. Cut it out, both of you. You looked like an old couple who like gossip.” Junmyeon huffed.

“Junmyeon.” Joohyun gave him a small smile. 

“Happy birthday, Joohyun.” He said and handed over a gift. “I hope you like it.” 

“Thank you.” She thanked him.

Both of them were startled when there was a confetti sound and Sehun took out the cake.

“Happy Birthday Bae Joohyun!” The two said cheerfully. It was a cheerful birthday. Joohyun looked so happy and Junmyeon hoped he had done the best. 

“Let’s take a photo.” Sehun said and pressed the shutter. 

And Junmyeon is back at the wedding. He glanced at the photo and there she was smiling happily.

………….


	10. Answer

The birthday’s photo was the last photo and there is no more photo of them. He smiles weakly when he is still at the wedding and nothing changes. His eyes and Joohyun’s meet and she smiles happily at him. Looking back, he thinks he managed to make her happy a little bit. 

“That’s all from us and we…” His hand slipped and pressed the next button and there is a photo and he was there. It was their last photo together when they celebrated Joohyun and Minseok’s bachelorette and bachelor party. He gasped because he might have one more chance. Like always, time stopped and the old man appeared. 

“Well, hello again.” He chuckles. 

“I thought it already ended.” Junmyeon said and felt thankful. 

“I hope you will get the answer of everything and trust me this is not a waste.” The old man said. 

“I’m ready.” Junmyeon got ready and cleared his throat. This is his last chance. “Ddum ddum chit!”

………..

He opened his eyes and he was in his office and in the middle of the meeting. He jolts from his seat and apologizes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well.” Then he dashed out from the meeting room. He searches for a calendar and the date was the day of the party. He has 12 hours to change everything. He took out his phone and called Seulgi.

“Yah, do you know where is Joohyun now? I need her help and it’s urgent.” 

“Joohyun is with me. We’re going to check the flowers at the flower market.” She replied. 

“I’ll be there.” He ran to the car park and searched for his car. He drove as fast as he could. Soon after he arrived, Joohyun and Seulgi were giving him a weird look. 

“Look, I know this is weird but Seulgi can you call Sehun to pick you up because I have something to do with Joohyun.” 

“What?” Seulgi questioned him with a dumbfounded look. 

“Sorry Seulgi.” He apologizes and grabs Joohyun’s hand. “Get inside Joohyun.”

“Wait? What?” Joohyun startled when Junmyeon literally pushed her inside his car and drove away. She was really dumbfounded right now.   
“I’ll explain to you later.” Joonmyeon uttered while driving.

“You’re not kidnapping me, right?” Joohyun panics.

“Nope.” He laughed. “We are going somewhere and please don’t tell Minseok about this.” 

“You better not do something fishy because we have a party tonight.” Joohyun warned him. 

After an hour ride, they arrive at the Zoo. Joohyun scoffed when he parked the car. 

“Seriously? Zoo?” 

“Do you remember our first school trip when we are 9 years old?” Junmyeon asked. “We went to this zoo and the first time we were paired together and we got lost in this zoo.”

“Not so.” Joohyun pouts. 

“Let’s look around for a while.” Junmyeon says and gets out of his car. 

Joohyun followed him and he bought them a ticket to enter the zoo. 

“We sure spend a lot of time together after we got lost together. At that time, you were so afraid and kept crying and me too.” He chuckles. 

“Now I remember.” Joohyun follows to laugh. “The teacher must have gone crazy when we were gone.” 

“I was so scared at that time but do you know what makes me a little bit brave?” Junmyeon smiles.

“What?” Joohyun asked.

“Because I promised I will always be there to protect you.” He chuckles when he remembers how naive he was at that time. “But you’re the one who protects me a lot.” 

“Because without me, you are really clueless.” Joohyun laughed. “We really are best friends.”

“Do you remember when I confessed to you?” He asked out of sudden. 

“Of course I am.” Joohyun mumbles. How can she forget it. 

“I really regret it because I never show you my real feelings.” He sighs. “Even until now.”

“I do regret too, Junmyeon.” She replied. “I was stupid too. I know how you're feeling towards me but I was scared that if things went wrong, it would jeopardize our friendship and our friendship is something I don’t want to lose.” 

“We’re both stupid and look we are now.” Junmyeon let out a weak smile. “If you are given a chance, do you want to go back to the past and change it?”

“I won’t because how much you regret in your life, life must go on and we should appreciate every single moment in our life whether it is sad or happy. Honestly there is a moment that I want to go back so maybe in that life, maybe we were dating but I guess life is a mystery.” 

“Do you love me, Joohyun?” Junmyeon mumbles.

“I loved you before and always a friend. Right now Minseok is the one.” Joohyun says and she was trying hard to hold her tears. 

“Glad to hear that.” Junmyeon said while holding back his tears too. “Are you happy with Minseok?”

“I am and he loves me so much.” Joohyun chuckles and wipes her tears away. 

Junmyeon got his answer now. 

“Let’s go back before Minseok calls the police and catch me.” He said to ease the mood. 

“He would you know.” Joohyun laughed. 

They head back to the car and he drives her back to her apartment. The whole time they were so quiet thinking about the decision they had made. 

“You’re here.” Junmyeon said when they arrived. “Thank you.” 

“Junmyeon, you will always be my best friend and you are important to me. Nothing will change our friendship and there is a part of me that I always love you as a man but my future is Minseok.” 

“I know. And you too.” Junmyeon said. There is a mix of sadness and realisation after everything.

“Let me give you a hug.” Joohyun said and offered him a hug.

Junmyeon laughed and hugged her. He kissed her on the forehead and chuckled. “This is our biggest secret.”  
“You’re right.” Joohyun said with a shock. She was really taken back when Junmyeon kissed her. She gets off from the car and waves at him. 

As soon as she gets into her apartment, Junmyeon lets out a sigh. He guesses this is it. He took out his phone and opened the camera. He stared at his reflection in the camera and took a deep breath then he took his own photo to go back.

………….

He opened his eyes and he was in a wedding. There are Joohyun and Minseok smiling at each other happily. He was smiling too when he saw the two of them. He glanced at the screen and there was a photo of all of them smiling. From afar, he saw Joohyun mouthed ‘Thank You’ at him and smiled at him. He held his mic and took a deep breath.

“So there is a present for our Joohyun. I personally meet her when we are 9 years old. For all these years, she was there for me as a best friend and I am happy to be part of her life. Kim Minseok, please take care of her and make her the happiest woman in your life. She deserves it. Thank you everyone.” Junmyeon put down the mic and bows. He left to his seat and there is part of him that he thinks is the best. 

Now, everyone is ready to catch the bouquet from the bride. Seulgi was standing near at Joohyun and winks at her so that Joohyun will passed the bouquet at her. Junmyeon just watched them and laughed because he knew how determined Seulgi is. As predictable, Seulgi managed to catch the bouquet. 

“We’re next, Sehun.” She said to Sehun, making Junmyeon gasp.

“Since when?” Junmyeon asked Sehun.

“Really? You forgot?” Sehun rolls his eyes. 

The future does change at all but not for Junmyeon. He just shakes his head and laughs. Then, the wedding has ended and everyone leaves the hall one by one except him. He felt someone tapped his shoulder and it was the taxi driver.

“You’re still here.” The old man said.

“Just wondering.” Junmyeon replied. “I think I had done the best. I’m very proud of it.” 

“Good to know.” He nods.

“You know sometimes we just need to move on because that is life.” Junmyeon smiles bitterly. “Thank you for giving me a chance to go back to my past. I learned a lot.”   
“You’re a good person and happiness will follow you. Maybe not now.” He winks.

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon asked. 

“Nothing.” He chuckles and before Junmyeon wants to speak, the taxi driver has disappeared. 

It spooked Junmyeon and he quickly left the hall. For one thing, he didn’t know what the future was waiting for him. 

……………………………………………. The End……………………………………………………....


End file.
